His Dark Side
by blessmyself09
Summary: Melissa comes to camp hoping for an awesome summer. On the first day she meets Nico Di Angelo and instantly feels an attraction towards him. but he has a dark past and won't let anybody in. Will Melissa find out of Nico's past? Will Nico let Melissa in? Story is a lot better than it looks!
1. Chapter 1

Melissa's POV

"Melissa c'mon walk faster" Percy exclaimed whining.

"Percy c'mon walk slower" Lily and I said mimicking him. He rolled his eyes. I saw a dragon guarding tree.

"We're here!" Percy yelled. Lily screamed and ran off saying

"See you later Mels, Percy you take care of her" Lily said running off. He shook his head.

"Follow me" He said and took me inside cabin number 3. I dropped my bag on one of the beds and I sat down.

"So, what's new?" I asked him. A girl with light blonde hair, gray eyes, and wearing the clothes I've seen almost everyone wearing, the camp shirt, and shorts.

"Percy! Who's this?" She asked pointing at me. He went and kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Annabeth, this is Melissa, my sister that I told you about" He told the girl I know knew as Annabeth. She shook my hand.

"Hi, Annabeth. Percy talks about you all the time, even in his sleep" I said and they both blushed.

"Melissa! Don't tell her about that!" Percy said grabbing her hand and dragging her away. So now I'm alone. I walked out and wanted to explore but, this place was big so I was afraid of getting lost, so I decided to just walk around. As I walked out, I saw Emily entering her cabin. Good, someone I know. She saw me and waved. I waved and ran towards her.

"Emily! Someone I actually know!" I yelled happily.

"Well, that's bad because I am actually going on a quest this summer with Katie and Rick. Sooooo you only have Lily" She told me and I pouted. She patted my back

"It's okay, I know Lily can sometimes be annoying with her studying but, you might meet a cute boy" She nudged my shoulder. We walked in her cabin to help her pack.

"How did you unpack so fast?" I asked

"I've been here since Tuesday. Today's Saturday" She told me. I stuck my tongue out at her. When we had finally finished we just sat there talking about random ideas and passing a tennis ball around.

"So, why do they call a pancake a pancake if it's not a pan nor a cake?" I asked her throwing the ball

"I don't know, why are waffles square and with strange little squares?" She asked me throwing the ball back to me.

"Touché" I told her. The door suddenly opened, so fast I fell off the bed since we were on the top bunk it hurt more.

"You okay?" Emily asked. I looked up at her from the ground.

"Oh, I'm just peachy" I said snidely. She mocked me and I mimicked her. I got up and started putting my combat boots back on.

"Nico, next time try not to kill my friends when you open the door" Emily said. I was confused but, I remembered someone had opened the door. I looked up and saw a boy grabbing something from the closet. I only saw his backside but, you could tell he was around my age.

"Oh! Melissa that's my brother Nico, Nico Melissa" Emily said and I was prepared for a 'hello' of some sort but there was nothing, he just shrugged his shoulders and left the cabin.

"What's his problem?" I asked her. She jumped off the bed.

"Nobody knows, he's just a loner like that" She told me and I nodded.

"Want to get something to eat?" She asked me

"FOOD!" I screamed. I heard footsteps. It was Lily.

"Who agreed to give Melissa food without my permission?" Lily asked

"Daddy" I said. You see, we have this game where I'm the child and Emily is the dad and Lily is the mom.**(1)** Now, before we jump to conclusions they are not gay.**(2)**

"Emily" Lily said shaking her head. We all laughed and made our way to the pavilion because that's where we eat as I was told**.** I wasn't that hungry and I wanted something cold. No freezes. Grrrrrr I saw juice, sticks, and plastic cups. Perfect. Lily and Emily wanted too, so they followed suit. I grabbed a cup of strawberry juice, Lily raspberry, Emily blackberry. We out the cups with the juices on the table and each put a stick inside of it **(just to mention the sticks are popsicle sticks J) **People around us gave us strange looks. I concentrated on the cup in front of me and opened my hand facing the cup. The cup immediately froze and so did the other two. I used the stick and removed the ice from the cup. There it was an freeze! I sucked on it and made the mmmmm sound. I walked out from where I was and sat on a tree where the campfire was. I watched Lily and Emily sit down and listen to the Apollo kids sing. I leaned back on the tree comfortably and watched it myself. I had to admit they we're pretty good. After three more songs I got extremely bored so I jumped off and headed deeper into the already dark woods. I heard behind me bushes rustling so I hid behind a tree. It was Emily's brother Nate? Nike? Wait, that's not a boy's name… Nico! That's his name. He was completely rude when we met. _Maybe he was in a bad mood_ my imaginary friend Ms. PennyWorth said. He's a son of Hades, isn't he always in a bad mood? I fought back. She had shut up and I continued to watch him. He just sat down on the tree opposite to mine. Is it weird that I think he's cute? NOOOO No Melissa no, that's only you're imagination! I told myself. I left and walked back towards the way I thought camp was. Only problem, I forgot. Aw s***. I climbed on the tree closet to mine and closed my eyes. Nope, can't fall asleep. The bushes rustled again. I got closer to a branch that seemed unstable but I hoped it was Nico heading back to camp so, I could follow him. There he was. I sighed in relief and waited for him to walk a bit farther so he won't know I'm following. When he was gone the branch broke and down I went with it. I hit the ground with a THUMP and winced in pain. The branch was jabbed to my side. Not in a dangerous way but, it still hurt. I heard him coming back and so I hid behind the tree. I peeked my head and there he was looking at the branch which was broken. He must've felt my presence because he walked to the back of the tree. I panicked, I jumped and to my surprise was completely agile, my hands grabbed the branch and I did a little gymnastics trick that you do on the bars that you sort of do a spin and on the top part of the branch. He was there. I made no movements possible. But, then there was a fly I started to swat it and I lost my balance. Instead of feeling the cold hard ground, someone caught me. Nico. He was carrying me. I felt sparks when he touched me and i held the red to my cheeks back.

"What the hell are you doing here, so late? Lily and Emily have been worried sick and so was Percy and they made me come out here to look around here" He said clearly pissed that he was the one that found me.

"Sorry, I got lost and couldn't find my way back" I said trying hard not to be afraid of his tone.

"I can see that" He said snidely. I shut my mouth. This guy was not cute, he was mean but, he did have the most awesome eyes all dark green with specks of yellow NOO Stop it. I guessed he noticed that he was still carrying me so he set me down.

"Come on let's take you back" He said not even waiting for my response. We walked in silence and finally got back. Lily and Emily came rushing towards us.

"Melissa! Don't do that again!" Lily said hugging me.

"Thanks Nico" Emily said and he just left. See what I mean Rude…

"Okay guys, I get it no woods at night now can I go to sleep?" I asked them. They nodded. When I got to my cabin Percy was waiting there.

"Melissa! Don…" I cut him off.

"I know Lily already gave me the lecture can I go to sleep?" I asked him. He nodded and immediately started to snore. I got in bed and thought, Nico you are an interesting character.


	2. Chapter 2

**Melissa: Lily! Lily! Now where is that child?**

**Lily: I'm here! I'm here! Oooooo blinking light :) [stares at light]**

**Melissa: [points at Lily] See what I have to deal with?**

**Nico: Melissa! How ya doing? [lily stops staring at blinking light and watches scene in amusement. Percy and Emily do the same]**

**Melissa: Good… I need to do the disclaimer**

**Nico: Go right ahead**

**Melissa: Emily will you do the honors?**

**Emily: Melissa owns everything except camp, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth**

**Annabeth: Did someone say my name?**

**Everyone: Nooo**

**Percy: Enjoy the story!**

Melissa's POV

I woke up with the birds singing, the bunnies doing my laundry, and turtles making my breakfast… WRONG! It's Percy and Annabeth sucking each other's faces. I slowly crept to the bathroom and changed quickly and ran out without them noticing. I wasn't looking where I was going and someone trampled me. I fell to the groung and the sun was on my face. A hand shot out from my view and I grabbed it. I looked up to see a boy my age.

"Sorry about that" He said.

"No problem I wasn't looking where I was going" I told him.

"Hey, you're Percy Jackson's sister Melissa!" He said. I smiled

"Yep, that's me and you are?" I asked him.

"Travis, son of Hermes" he said in a professional tone. I laughed and he joined in

"So, where were you heading" he asked.

"Pavilion" I said and started to walk and he followed me.

"Weren't you going in the opposite direction?" I asked him. He shrugged

"To get my brother but, he could wait" he said and I laughed

"Jee, If only I could be like that with Percy but, he's busy sucking face with Annabeth" I told him chuckling

"Oh, the irony I see it happen all the time" He told me. I gave him a weird look

"My brother is dating Katie from the Demeter cabin" He said and I sighed in relief

"Good cause I don't want to be friends with a perv" I said laughing. He dramatically gasped.

"How dare you think so low of me! Ms. Jackson I will have you executed!" He said roll playing.

"No! I'm so sorry you're highness but, I don't think you're cut out to be king" I told him in a British accent.

"And do tell, why not?" He asked me.

"Because kings aren't supposed to be wet" I said innocently. With a water ball I had made on our way over here.

"I'm not wet" He started but I dumped the water on him leaving him soaked.

"Oh, you're dead" He said darkly playing

"You can't kill me if you can't find me!" I yelled and ran off and hid on top of a tree. As you can tell I have an obsession with trees.

"Melissa… Melissa… Where are you?" He whispered. I made no sudden movements.

"Found you" Someone said behind me. I screamed and lost my balance. Someone had caught me again. And again it was Nico

"Be careful!" He said. I still felt the sparks. Travis jumped off the tree and saw that Nico was carrying me. They were both glaring at each other. I got off Nico and walked over to Travis.

"Let's go back to the pavilion shall we?" I asked him sweetly, but he still wouldn't pay attention and was still glaring at Nico. I had to drag him away.

"What happened back there?" I asked him Travis. He looked down.

"Nico and I don't have a good past, he did something bad to me and I did something bad to him" He said… SEE! I told you Nico was suspicious.

"What happened?" I asked trying to dig deeper.

"None of your concern. C'mon let's get something to eat" He said and I nodded. We walked in silence but, I kept thinking what happened? We walked inside and I grabbed an apple. I bit into it and saw Lily and Emily running towards me.

"Were you talking to Travis?" Lily asked astounded. I slowly nodded

"Wow! Did you know you're the first girl he's spoken too in over a year?!" Emily said and my eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked them curiously

"Well, Travis was in love with this girl but, Nico was dating her and one day Nico and her had a fight and she ran out and went to her best friend Travis. Travis thought that they were going to break up so, he made a move on her. Nico walked in on them kissing and his heart was broken and he beat up Travis. Then the next morning the girl disappeared and three days later they found her dead body in the woods. People believe Nico killed her as a way to get revenge but, no one knows" Lily said. I shivered thinking of Nico as a murderer but, I shivered feeling the presence of someone watching me. I turned but, no one was there. It's just the story. I walked out and headed towards my cabin but, I saw Travis heading my way.

"Hey, Melissa!" He said happily. I smiled this boy, couldn't be heartbroken. Must've been a fake story to scare me…. Right?

"Hey, Travis what's up?" I asked him

"The sky" He simply said. I struck my tongue out at him.

"Where ya going?" He asked.

"My cabin" I told him

"Oh, see you later" He said and ran off. Weird.. I entered my cabin to find it empty. Ehhh

"Now where is it? FOUND IT!" I yelled to the empty room. It was my swim suit because I was bored and needed a break from all this. I quickly changed and ran out to the beach. I saw Percy getting in the water. I ran over to him.

"Percy! Hey" I said. He looked up at me

"Melissa! What are you doing?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes

"Going to swim" I stated.

"Same here" He said. I thought for a moment

"Race ya!" I yelled and ran.

"Not going to beat me this time!" He screamed. In the end I won

"You always win, it's not fair" He pouted.

"Aww are you going to cry" I said ruffling his hair

"No and don't touch the hair" He said putting it back to it's original place. Ugg Boys… I swam underwater when something caught my eye. A figure and it was signaling me to follow. I got out of the water and followed it from land. It led me to a scary part in the woods and on the floor where I was standing was a note. I picked it up and read.

_If you continue you're going to die just like me. _I instantly shivered. Who sent me this note? The breeze started to pick up and it made the situation a whole lot scarier.. I could almost hear a girl screaming. I started to run back to camp but, someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned and there was a girl two years younger than me stood [I was seventeen she was fifteen] but, you could hardly tell it was a girl since she was all ripped up and half of her face is gone

"Be careful trust the one that people say should not be trusted" She told me and vanished. I screamed and ran for my life. I ran even when I got out of the woods I still ran until someone stopped me.

"Melissa! What happened?" It was Percy. I couldn't help it, I cried into his chest and hugged him never happier to see my brother. I calmed down after 5 minutes and sat down in my cabin with Percy.

"Melissa, what happened?" He asked. I thought for a moment should I tell him? The real question was could I tell him?

"Nothing just something scared the hell out of me" I said as convincing as possible. He looked unconvinced.

"Okay, but you'll tell me next time" He said and walked away. That night something even scarier happened. The same girl was in my cabin and wanted me to follow and so I did. She took me to the end of the woods and motioned me to hide behind a specific tree. Nico stood at the end with a portal in front of him. He entered and she told me to go inside. I wasn't sure but, I needed to know what she wanted me to know. I cautiously entered and was motioned me to hide behind a specific tree. Nico stood at the end with a portal in front of him. He entered and she told me to go inside. I wasn't sure but, I needed to know what she wanted me to know. I cautiously entered and was suddenly transported to a room. There were pictures in each corner of the room. I stayed where I was so no one would notice me but narrowed my eyes at one of the pictures… It was me. Nico appeared and started throwing things around and screaming in Greek. The entire room was full of pictures half of them which were me… me… Why would he have pictures of me. He abruptly stopped, as if he had felt a presence in the room. I dropped to the ground as he came closer to where I was. I made no movements. He left the corner but, stayed in the room. I didn't move from where I was and wasn't going to until he left. So, he finally left and I got up. Realization hit me. How was I supposed to get back? I am going to be in so much trouble. The door slammed open and there stood Nico completely furious. He walked to where I was and grabbed me and pushed me from my hiding spot.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He demanded, furious and maybe holding the urge to kill me. I gulped

"S-she told me t-to f-follow y-you. I-I'm s-so s-sorry" I stuttered out frightened

"Who told you to follow me here? And more importantly why?" He asked

"I-I don't k-know w-who. P-please t-take me h-home" I stuttered even more afraid. He roughly grabbed my hand and opened the same portal as when I came here. He practically threw me into the portal but, still didn't. When I got back to camp, I ran to my cabin and flung myself at the bed. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

**OOOOOO Travis is now in this! Why does Nico have pictures of Melissa in his room? Did Nico really kill that girl? Who was the girl that scared Melissa? And Is the story that Lily told Melissa true or was it the other way around? Find out next time!**

**Anyway… I hope you like this story more than the other one, even though this one is a lot more different than the other one since this a supernatural story and the other isn't. And the chapters are longer which is a good thing… Well BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melissa: Today, we introduce a new guest to the house. Please Welcome Travis![fake audience claps]**

**Travis: Awww thanks Melissa [puts arm around shoulder]**

**Lily: Does Nico know about this [points at them]**

**Melissa: What?**

**Emily: That, Travis putting his arm around your shoulder**

**Melissa: Why would he have a problem with a friend putting his arm around my shoulder?**

**Emily: No reason [Percy and Nico walk in]**

**Nico: What is this!?**

**Percy: That is the new guest I told you about**

**Nico: Well, he's passing boundaries and needs to go**

**Melissa: What do you mean? [tilts head to side]**

**Nico: GRRRR [grabs Melissa and slams her against wall while smashing his lips on hers]**

**Lily: FINALLY! **

**Emily: Let's leave these two alone [walk away]**

**Lily: Use the condoms guys! [Nico and Melissa ignore Lily and continue]**

Melissa's POV

I woke up groaning. I couldn't get last night out of my head. I felt so weird towards Nico. Almost as if it were an attraction. Oh god, three days and I'm starting to like someone I shouldn't. _But you should._ Oh god, that girl has now entered my head. I got dressed and left looking for answers. I barged in the cabin and just like I'd hoped he was there. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the spot on the woods where I found the note and pinned him to the wall.

"If you wanted me, we could've started at my room" Nico said smirking. I let him go and made him look at where he was. He paled.

"Tell me what happened here" I said darkly as the girl started attacking my head.

"That is none of you're business" He said forcing me to look at him.

"It is because whoever it is, is haunting my mind, making me follow you, sending me cryptic death messages, and I can't take it!" I burst at him. He looked at me.

"You don't believe me?!" I yelled at him. He just stared at me

"Fine! I'll go ask Travis" I said and walked away, and he just stayed there. I walked over to him once more and slapped him across the face.

"Next time, try to help someone when they know you have the answer" I said and stomped off. I found Travis heading to his cabin. I grabbed him and roughly dragged him to my cabin.

"I need some answers and you're going to give them to me whether you like it or not" I told him strictly. He nodded and sat down.

"Why haven't you talked to girls in over a year? Why do you hate Nico so much? What happened in the middle of the woods?" I asked him, he immediately went dark. He grabbed me and flung me to the wall. I cried in pain.

"Listen here, you shouldn't be digging your nose where it doesn't belong and you don't need to know of my personal life understood? Oh and if you tell anyone about what's going to happen now, I will kill you" He said and slowly approached me

"Don't touch her" I heard someone say from behind Travis, it was Nico

"Oh and what are you going to do Di Angelo?" Travis said. I understand why he separated himself from the world, he crazy! Nico came to me and darkness surrounded us. When the darkness cleared I was in the same room as last night.

"I need answers, what is going on with me? Why am I the only one that can see the creepy girl and what happened to Travis and what happened two years ago?" I asked completely frightened

"And! And why do you keep showing up when I need help?" I asked him. He sighed.

"To answer that last question… I feel very protective of you, you're like a drug that I need even though I don't want it" He said growing angry and slamming the desk. I gently grabbed his hand.

"Listen you can't get mad starting now, you have a lot more to tell me" I told him. His eyes darkened

"No" He said. GRRR

"Listen, I'm going through some serious s*** that I'd really like to at least f******* understand and if you don't tell me what the hell is going on I'm going to f****** c*** all over you. Got it!" I told him. He nodded.

"Okay, there was this girl named Lisa, daughter of Demeter that Travis and I both liked. Well, I asked her out before he had the chance and we became a couple. But, Travis became addictive, sadistic, even with her. One day we had a meaningless fight and she went to Travis for comfort. I guess he made a move on her since when I went to go apologize she was sucking face with him and my whole world broke. A day later she disappeared and three days later they found her body by the lake and people believed it was I who killed her, when I didn't" He told me. I took a deep breath, I mean this is a lot to take in.

"Okay, what does she want with me?" I asked him. He shrugged. _History will repeat itself_ started echoing through the room. But, only I could hear it.

"History will repeat itself. That's what she just told me" I told him.

"What does that mean?" He asked

"Beats me, usually she tells me cryptic messages that will make sense at some point. We were now on his bed having a some-what normal conversation. I looked at him and he looked at me. I stared at his lips which looked so inviting yet, there was a wall protecting them.

"Do you want to kiss me Melissa?" Nico asked looking at my lips as well

"Do you want to kiss me Nico?" I asked him and we got closer.

"I don't know" He said inching closer.

"I do" I said leaning closer

"Then do it" He said and I closed the gap between us. Sparks—no electricity beamed my lips and I couldn't help but smile. Our lips moved in sync meeting at every crevice and peek. We finally parted due to lack of air and we just stared at each other. We attacked our lips again a bit more selfish and hungry but, nothing went far, just lifting the volume a bit. When we finally removed I stared but didn't move.

"That was" I started

"Amazing" He finished. We stayed like that for a few moments until he said I had to go back to camp and so we left.

"Bye" I said hoping for some sort of bye back but, he nodded and left. Even after that kiss he was still the same. I went in my cabin and lied down. I softly touched my lips still feeling the sparks going off. I fell asleep smiling.

Nico's POV **[haven't seen that in a while :)] **

After dropping Melissa off I barged in my room and practically destroyed everything. I couldn't get attached to her, she would die, history would repeat itself. No, that can't happen yet, I need her she's a drug that I can't stop using because my world will break but I can't get attached so, why do I have the feeling that getting attached is going to be a good thing? I climbed in bed which was the only thing still intact and softly touched my lips. There were still sparks from when we had kissed and I felt like I was getting a second chance to fix and stop what happened with Lisa to happen to Melissa. I fell asleep thinking of Melissa and that kiss

**YAY! They kissed! This makes me happy and the fact that I uploaded twice today! So I don't have much to say, you know have some questions answered but the biggest one still remains…. **

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The chapter after the kiss!**

**Melissa: Travis, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Travis: Sure, Melissa anything for my…**

**Nico: anything for your what? Listen dude, she's mine and if you lay a finger on her I'll kill you.**

**Travis: Excuse me, but it has not been established that you're together she might not like you**

**Nico: That's it [fight begins]**

**Lily: Melissa, calm Nico down before he kills Travis [Melissa gently grabs Nico's fist before he could punch Travis again]**

**Melissa: Nico, what's going on?**

**Nico: You're mine! All mine and nobody else's [Nico pouts]**

**Melissa: I'm all yours and nobody else's? [Nico pops his collar and puts arm around Melissa's shoulder]**

**Nico: That's right [Melissa smiles at Lily and Annabeth and Ayleen]**

**Annabeth: But, Nico**

**Lily: You haven't shown**

**Ayleen: that Melissa is yours [Nico smirks]**

**Nico: Okay [drags Melissa away to his room]**

**Lily: Well, Melissa's gonna need a wheelchair after this [laughs and walks away]**

**Ayleen: [Mortified] why did I agree to be here!?**

Melissa's POV

I woke up happy yet, feeling like today something bas was going to happen. I got dressed and walked to the pavilion and hearing people talk about Travis disappearing. That sent a sense of fright in me knowing that he could be anywhere. I felt eyes boring in the back of my head and when I turned she was there. Lisa. I sighed and started to follow. She led me to the place where I had found the note and I suddenly fell unconscious.

_Where am I? I looked around and saw Lisa the ghost version motioning me to follow. I was led to thee Hades cabin and there stood Nico and another girl who looked familiar but, I couldn't put my finger on it._

_"I was beautiful wasn't i?" Lisa asked and then it hit me, that's Lisa before she died. Nico looked younger too._

_"Lisa, want to go out some time?" Nico asked. Young Lisa smiled and nodded and kissed his cheek. From behind Travis stood glaring at Nico and his heart breaking_**. **I groggily woke up and looked around. It had to be afternoon. What did Lisa want me to know? That was when Nico first asked her out and Travis had his heart broken. She's trying to show me the truth behind what happened before and when she died. Oh god, I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing her a lot more. I got up and brushed myself off. I walked back to camp an entered the Hades cabin looking for Emily. When I walked in Nico was the only one there.

"Hey, where's Emily?" I asked him. He looked up at me startled as he probably didn't notice me come in.

"Didn't see you there, and remember Emily went on that quest this morning" He said

"That's right, I helped her pack" I said laughing, then I remembered what I saw. I sat down in front of him.

"Did you know that Travis was there when you first asked Lisa out?" I asked him. He immediately looked interested and got closer to me.

"How did you know that?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"She showed me" I told him. He looked down shaking his head.

"That's impossible, why would she suddenly be some sort of ghost and be showing you these things?" He asked confused. I thought for a second.

"Maybe because, I'm the first person both of you have spoken or at least gotten a bit closer too" I told him, then his eyes saddened for a mili second before returning to normal.

"Then, I can't talk to you anymore. As long as we don't talk or look at each other anymore you'll be fine" He said. No, No that can't happen. Travis will come and hurt me.

"No, you can't do that. Please don't" I started but, he cut me off by kissing me as saying this is the last thing that will happen between us. The kiss was long and sweet and full of sparks and yet, I wanted to cry inside. We reluctantly parted due to the lacking of air.

"Goodbye" He said and shadow-traveled off. I just stared for a moment and walked back to my cabin. I needed someone to talk too. Lily came in looking for me.

"Hey, Melissa. What's up" She said taking a drink from her water bottle.

"I have fallen in love with Nico Di Angelo" I for the first time announced. Lily did a spit-take and rushed over to me.

"Okay, spill now" And I did. I told everything from the kiss to Lisa and her showing me the past. After I finished, she just sat there.

"Whoa. I mean just whoa." She said truly stunned.

"I know, and now Nico is just going to ignore me while a crazy Travis is on the loose and possibly hunting me down!" I screamed and put my face in my pillow. Ayleen walked in the room.

"Melis… What's wrong with Melissa?" Ayleen asked.

"Boy problems" Lily stated. Ayleen sighed

"Melissa, you need to find somebody because the alpacalypse is coming" Ayleen stated. My head came out of the pillow and I stared at her.

"I always wonder if you actually are a child of Athena or if you hit you're head as a baby?" I say astounded.

"Noo, I mean you even joined the llamacornian army" Ayleen said sticking her tongue out at me, which I proudly struck back. She sat down next to Lily.

"So, who's lover boy?" Ayleen asked.

"Nico" Lily said. Her eyes widened

"Since when? Why am I always left out of the good stuff!?" Ayleen yelled to the room. We laughed and told her everything.

"Melissa… THIS IS SO COOL!" Ayleen yelled.

"That, I fell in love with Nico but, he wants nothing to do with, that I have a ghost girl showing me the past or, that Travis might be hunting me down?" I asked her sarcastically.

"All of it!" She happily said. I rolled my eyes. Typical Ayleen and they call me the blonde. After we talked normal teenage things mostly music and they left. I got up and started to walk to the Big House to ask Chiron a question but was suddenly stopped. I turned and saw none other than Travis.

"Time t teach you a lesson" He said. My instinct was to run and so I did. I was nearing the dock almost there… I jumped in as fast as I could and stayed underwater till he left. I wasn't going to leave just yet incase he was hiding and waiting. I started to swim deeper into the water and saw three large rocks and I noticed something between them. I swam closer to see what it was. I removed the lightest rock and screamed. There was a body. A mangled body that was now only bones but they were all twisted. Someone touched my shoulder. I turned and there was Lisa.

"That will happen to you if you don't be careful" She said in my head

"Is that you?" I asked her but, disappeared at the question. That's impossible, they said they found her body but, then again no one was allowed to see it so maybe they lied. I swam back up to shore and ran all the way to the big house library. I walked in and walked to the back. The sign was crooked and some letters weren't there but, I knew I had found the right one.

The Morgue 

I walked around unknowingly since I knew no last name. Lisa appeared and showed me where to go. I entered the F section and she pointed toward a book. I started flipping through pages when somehow I knew was the right one.

_Name: Lisa Faze Age: 15 Parent: Demeter Born: August 3__rd__ 19 1996 Death: July 5__th__ 2011_

_Cause of Death: Unknown Body Found: No_

Then it said basic stuff on her but, my hands were shaking. I found the body, I need to tell someone. Oh my god. I ran out of there holding the book and running to my cabin. I hid the book in my secret hiding spot. I felt my heart beating. Her body was never found and now I found it. I shakily stood up and walked to the Hades cabin, hoping that since she was her first love, he would help put her at peace. I walked in and thanking the gods there he was.

"Nico, I found something you need to see" I said and he vanished, well more like shadow-traveled away. He really was going to avoid me. I ran to my cabin and just sat on my bed looking at the door. My stomach growled and I realized, with all that was happening I hadn't eaten all day. I walked to the pavilion and grabbed the food they were serving and sat with Lily and Ayleen. I didn't tell them because I knew they wouldn't understand like Nico would. We actually had a nice time. I left after I had finished and went off to take a shower. I was in the shower for some time and I felt something weird hit my head instead of water. I look up and there it was. Blood… a lot of blood. I pushed myself to the back of the wall and watched the blood grow into a human shape. Whatever it was started grabbed my body and threw it out of the shower and onto the floor. I screamed hoping someone would help me. The thing wrote something inside my shower and everything went back to normal. I slowly arose from the ground and steadily walked to the shower. My body went numb at the sight. In blood the words your next were written in big bold bloody letters and on the far corner, a picture of where I found Lisa's body was there but instead it was mine. I screamed and screamed and felt something stab my right arm. The next thing I know everything went black…

**Cliffhanger! Well, this was a somewhat intense chapter wasn't it? I actually got a bit afraid myself too writing this. Anyway, More questions are coming out and more horrors. I mean who expected Lisa's body to be down there? And who thought Nico would abandon Melissa when all this craziness is going on? And the blood figure?! Oh I had fun writing this chapter… **

**Buh Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily: We shouldn't have done that to Melissa**

**Ayleen: I know, she was in so much pain :( **

**Annabeth: But at least she had fun before her legs hurt like hell**

**Travis: That's not a good thing**

**Melissa: Can we continue with the story please?**

**Nico: So, has everyone learned that Melissa is mine? [Lily, Annabeth, Ayleen smirk]**

**Melissa: [horrified face] Oh no, Don't you dare guys!**

**Ayleen: I'm not so sure yet Nico, I mean she was flirting with Travis earlier [Melissa grimaces realizing whats going to happen next]**

**Nico: Then I need to teach her a lesson…. [drags away]**

**Melissa: I'm going to kill you!**

**Percy: I-I-I Let's just continue the story…**

Melissa's POV

I woke up with a massive headache. I looked around to see I was in the infirmary. Ayleen and Lily were there.

"Melissa! You're awake" Ayleen happily stated.

"What happened?" I asked them. I knew what happened before I blacked out but not after.

"Well, we found you in a pool of blood in the shower with a piece of glass in your arm." Lily said. I looked at my arm and it was covered in cloth.

"Melissa, what happened before you blacked out?" Ayleen asked dead serious.

"I can't tell you" I said sadly. They blankly nodded and walked away as Chiron came in.

"Melissa! You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Good. When can I leave?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Now, if you'd like" He said and I thanked him. I got up and prepared to leave but, he stopped me.

"Melissa, remember to thank Nico" He said and I stared at him confused. What did Nico do?

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, Nico was the one that found you and brought you to the infirmary and he wouldn't leave you're side until this morning, when he finally left" Chiron said and left. Nico found me? That means he must've seen the wall. I ran out of the infirmary and rushed over to the Hades cabin. Just as I'd hoped he was there.

"Hey" I said and he looked up.

"Hey" He said. Well at least he's not running off.

"Thanks for saving me" I said smiling. I saw him hide his facial expression to keep the blank one on his face.

"Welcome" He said in a bored tone

"Did you see anything in the shower besides me?" I asked hoping he saw the You're Next thing with the bones.

"No" He said and disappeared. He seemed tense by the question, that means he must know something. I ran to my cabin and got the book out. I flipped it to the page where Lisa Faze was but something caught my eye. Another Faze. Behind Lisa's page was another girl with the last name Faze. Jackie Faze. Oh my god… They were related.

_Name: Jacklyn Faze Age: 16 Date of Birth: August 5__th__, 1995 Death: July 5__th__ 2011 Parent: Demeter Cause of Death: Unknown Body Found: No_

My hands shook rapidly all over again. They died the same day. Their bodies were both undiscovered, no cause of death. Someone had murdered them together. I put the book back. Yep… I'm so dead. I left my cabin and walked to the woods. No, Lisa wasn't calling me, I just needed some peace of some sort. As I walked I saw a cabin up ahead and I cautiously walked towards it. I slowly opened the door and walked inside. The cabin looked to be empty for years. I noticed something in the corner. It was covered in boxes and so I removed them. I jumped back in fright. A pool of blood was there and it was deep, very deep. I slowly and cautiously neared it. It started to bubble when it sensed me. I put my hand inside the bubbly blood pool and felt something hard. I pulled it out and it was a bone. Oh god. Breath…Breath…Breath

"Oh crap, I think I found Jacklyn" I said out loud and ran out of the cabin. I crashed into somebody but, feeling the sparks I felt I knew it was Nico.

"Why were you running? Is there someone after you?! I told you not to go to the woods" He said grabbing me and pulling me close.

"No, Nico I just found something that scared the hell out of me" I said and that's when he noticed my bloody hand.

"What happened!?" He demanded grabbing my bloody hand.

"I'll tell you but, somewhere private" I said whispering. He nodded and took me to his cabin. We each sat down but, he sat really close to me. I spilled my guts telling him about Lisa's body and Jacklyn's and he just sat there motionless. When I finished I fearfully looked at him.

"I'm sorry I left you when you needed me" He stated grabbing my hand and dragging me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the sink and grabbed a cloth and started to clean my hand.

"Nico, you don't have to do that" I told him.

"I do. I can't stand to think that, that might be Lisa's blood on you're hands" He said. After he finished we just stared at each other our minds probably thinking a million stuff. I slowly leaned close to him and pecked him on the lips. Yep, still felt the sparks. His eyes widened when I did that and I blushed bright red. He grabbed my cheeks and kissed me almost as if experimenting the kisses we had shared. He smiled but hid it.

"Melissa, I really like you but, I'm afraid of losing you which is why we can't be together" He said and I looked down.

"But, it hurts both of us and your not going to lose me because I'm going to be with you all the time" I said my voice quavering. He kissed me.

"But, I have to be with you all the time protecting you" He said smirking. I nodded and laughed. I left to go to my cabin and take and a nap. I had the worst dream….

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have a lot of homework. Anyway I'm not updating tomorrow because I have a school event but I'll be back on Thursday.**

**BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Melissa: I want to kill Lily, Ayleen, and Annabeth [Nico puts arm around shoulder]**

**Nico: No you don't, or else you wouldn't be with me**

**Melissa: I could have done that on my own [Melissa pouts]**

**Nico: No you couldn't**

**Lily: Stop with this! Let's continue with the story… You left people hanging**

**Ayleen: Yes, so move it you LLAMACORNS! THE ALAPCALYSE IS COMING**

**Nico: I can't believe you convinced me to join this [Melissa smiles sweetly]**

**Percy: I think I know how she convinced you [mumbles] [Nico lovestruck]**

**Annabeth: Story!**

_Dream_

_"I hate you!" Nico screams. Lisa slaps him across the face._

_"B******" She yells and leaves the cabin. She storms into the Hermes cabin and sat next to Travis._

_"Lisa, why are you crying?" Travis asks carefully. Lisa looks at him and bursts into tears._

_"He said, he hated me" She said and hugged him. He held her close._

_"Well, he's an idiot. Any guy would be lucky to have you" He said honestly. She looked up at him._

_"w-what?" She asked. He kissed her and they kissed for what seemed like hours until Nico barged into the room._

_"What is this!?" He yelled. Travis got right in his face._

_"That was your goodbye letter" Travis said. Nico stormed out of the cabin and locked himself in his not coming out._

_A day later_

_Lisa is tied up in a cabin and Travis is looking at her._

_"You bitch! How dare you love him even after he broke your heart?!" He bellowed_

_"Do you know how long I've waited for you to come to me and then you say your leaving" He screams_

_"Please let me go" She says in a whisper. He comes close to her and…_

_Dream Over_

I woke up panting. Travis killed Lisa… Travis killed Lisa…Travis killed Lisa. I ran out of my cabin and off to the Hades cabin. Damn, he wasn't there. I heard bushed rustling outside so I hid in a secret hole in the wall. The door opened. A hooded figure stood. I couldn't see his face but I knew it was Travis. He started to destroy the room and every second he was there my heart rate went faster and faster. When he finished he stormed out of the room but, I stayed hidden. A few hours later Nico entered the room. His face was of shock but, he had no time to hold it since I came running from my hiding spot and into his arms. He sensed my scared demeanor and hugged me back right away. He kissed my forehead.

"Melissa, what happened?" He asked cradling me in his arms

"I came looking for you but, you weren't here and I heard a noise so, I hid in that spot and Travis came and destroyed the place" I said whispering the last part.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked

"He didn't know I was in here" I said looking out the window.

"Melissa, why were you looking for me?" He asked and I told him about my dream. He looked heartbroken but hid it with a determined face.

"He's not going to get you" He said and I stared at him confused.

"I never said he was going to get me" I told him. He pointed towards the wall. In black letters it said

I'm going to get her

I paled. Oh god I was going to die. Why can't I be a normal demigod who only has to worry about monsters? I thought of something.

"Come with me" I told him and left the cabin. He followed me and people around us started to whisper. When we reached the dock I took my shoes off.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"We're going on a swim" I said.

"No" He firmly said. I gave him my best puppy face and he looked away.

"Please for me?" I asked him sweetly. He sighed and kicked his shoes off. I smiled and grabbed his hand. We both jumped in and I made an air bubble around us to breath and communicate.

"This is so cool" He said and I nodded. I took him to where Lisa's body was.

"What's that?" He asked pointing towards the rocks.

"Its better if I show you" I told him sadly. I popped the air bubble and made a small one around his head and a separate small one around my head. We swam towards the rocks and I took away the one that hid the bones. He looked at me in shock.

"Here she is and I know where her sister is" I told him.

"You've been doing this on your own?" He asked shocked. I nodded. He looked disappointed but, again hid it.

"Where's Jackie?" He asked. We swam to shore and walked to the woods. It was getting darker by the minute and I got afraid. Nico must've noticed my fear because my hand was in his. When we reached the cabin, I got really afraid. People died in here and Travis might be there. I went slowly around back and poked my head inside. Nobody. We walked in and I led him to the pool. It was still there and I put my hand inside. I grimaced it was really gruesome. I brought out a bone and showed it to him. When I put it back, the blood started to grow. My eyes widened.

"We need to leave right now" I warned him. He grabbed me and brought me close.

"Don't need to tell me twice" He said and darkness surrounded us. We were back in the place where we first kissed and when I followed him here.

"What is this place we keep coming to?" I asked him sitting on the bed.

"The Underworld" He stated. I looked at him in shock

"O-Oh" I said. He chuckled sadly

"That's what Lisa said the first time I brought her here" He said.

"I'm sorry" I said. He looked at me.

"What do you mean? It's like the gods gave me another chance and I met someone that I really like. They gave me a chance to fix the wrong with you. I'll never bring Lisa back but, you are way better" He said smiling. I blushed bright red at his comments. Was it true? The gods gave me to him so we both find love in a hopeless place? Hey that sounds good.

"We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place" I sang quietly

"What did you say?" Nico asked me

"Nothing" I stuttered. He looked unconvinced

"Tell me what you really said." He demanded in a joking manor. I noticed a guitar in the corner and I grabbed it. I began to strum.

_We found love in a hopeless place 4x_

_Candle diamonds in the sky_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_As the shadow crosses by_

_And we wait to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling_

_I just can't deny_

_That I'm dying to let you know_

_We found love in a hopeless place 4x_

I finished and looked at him.

"That was beautiful" He said and I tried to hide my blush behind my hair. He came and pecked my lips.

"He will not get you. I promise" He said

**Guess What? The event wasn't today, it's tomorrow! So I did this chapter. Sorry if the words to the song We Found Love aren't the right ones I had to right this in a hurry.**

**BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey… He-he… LET ME EXPLAIN! DON'T KILL ME! [ANGRY MOB PUT'S DOWN WEAPONS] Phew… I haven't been able to update because a family member very close to me passed and I've been moping around without any inspiration. You see he died on Thursday morning but, they told me Friday and my heart broken heart couldn't handle it. I probably sobbed for five hours straight. Anyway… I'm feeling better now and have decided to update due to some ideas from my friends and for the fact that… THE HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT TOMORROW! Now enough with the boring Author Note on with the story children [Mob sit's down and reads] [Melissa escapes]**

Previously…

"He will not get you. I promise" He said. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I collapsed.

_"Please let me go" She says in a whisper. He comes close to her and throws her to the side… Without grabbing her. Her eyes widened as she saw what happened._

_"Who are you?" She fearfully whispered. He looked up at her with black eyes._

_"The question you should be asking is…What am I going to do with you?" He said smiling evilly. She looked panicked._

_"Oh, don't worry, you're only the bait. The real deal is in two years when SHE comes" He said laughing_

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"I'm going to fully destroy Nico Di Angelo" He said laughing. Her eyes widened_

_"You kill me, that will ready be done" She said snidely. Nose in the air._

_"Unfortunately for you, that's nor correct. Nico will fall in love at seventeen when SHE comes. You're just the beginning piece" He said laughing_

_"Who is SHE?" She asked._

_"I can't tell you because you might contact her" He said and walked away_

_"Don't leave me!" She screamed and another figure came to view_

_"No, I'm just the one that kills you" The figure said. She screamed._

_SCENE CHANGE_

_Travis stood at the feet of an unknown figure._

_"You let the ghost girl go?! And the bloody sister?!" The figure bellowed. Travis shrunk back in fear._

_"They fought me, I couldn't control them" Travis said in a small voice._

_"Well, now they've already contacted her and so, we must let it be but, it might take longer to take her away" He grumbled. Travis's head shot up with an idea._

_"But, I've met her, it's extremely easy to like her. He's been with her for some time now, he must already love her!" Travis exclaimed. The figure smiled contently._

"Melissa! Melissa!" Nico screamed shaking me. I bolted up with panic evident in my face.

"What happened?" We both asked each other.

"Well, you passed out and weren't moving" Nico said. Lisa was in the corner smirking. I walked over to her

"Stop stopping flashbacks! I need to know what happens after the figure enters the cabin. I need to know who the SHE is!" I said putting quotation marks above the she. She passed by me and whispered

"In due time all answers shall be revealed" and disappeared. I shivered and turned to face Nico. I walked up to him and smashed my lips onto his. His reaction was somewhat of what I predicted. He immediately kissed back and let his hands land firmly on my waist. Sparks and fireworks flew. His tongue softly grazed my lip and I opened the smallest of holes. He forced my mouth open and slipped his tongue in. We just kissed for a few more-I mean thirty minutes and we parted. Our foreheads touching. Electricity flying

"Whatever ghosty did, I really liked" Nico said laughing. I blushed crimson and looked away. He frowned

"I hate it when you're shy. Is there a reason you don't want me to compliment you or talk to you about something other than the Travis stuff?" He asked hurt. My head went down.

"I'm just really shy. I'm sorry if it happens but, I can't change it" I told him

"But, why look away? I love you're blush and you just hide it from me" He said. I looked at him.

"Because, I don't like when people see me as vulnerable" I told him. He sighed

"But, I want to see that crazy side Lily and Emily and Ayleen always tak about" He said. My eyes widened.

"Oh, you know about that" I said laughing and blushing. He grabbed my cheeks and pecked my lips.

"Yes, and I want to see it" He said holding my cheeks. We just stared at each other. I smiled and brushed some of the hair from his forehead.

"I gotta get back to camp" I told him

"No" He said and brought me closer to his side. I giggled at his antics.

"I like this Nico a lot more than the one I knew when I first met you" I told him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea. That was a wall I put up that I'll only break with you" he said looking at me

"Okay, then I guess it wouldn't hurt showing you the other side of Melissa that only my friends see" I told him

"There we go!" He exclaimed

"Now, I need to get back to camp" I told him. He shook his head and pouted.

"No" He said.

"Nico… I need to go back. So either you take me or I force you to take me" I said smirking. He groaned

"Fine. Okay" He said and grabbed my waist

"Ummm" I said as his hands wandered a little beneath my waist line.

"The only way I'm taking you back is if you're doing it my way" He said smirking. I gulped. One hand on the safe side of my thigh and the other on the no-safe side of my waist. His lips found mine and darkness surrounded us. Even though the trip back to camp was only a second it seemed like forever to me. As I felt the floor again, I knew I was at camp. We parted lips and I playfully glared at him.

"I hate you!" I sing songed and walked away. On my way back to my cabin darkness surrounded me

"But, I love you" Nico said and vanished. My heart rate increased… That was the first time he said I love you. I mentally cheered but kept calm. I walked to my cabin and sat down jumping gleefully.

Nico's POV

What if she doesn't like me anymore? Did I pass the limits? OMG Did I say it too soon? All these questions bombarded my head and I pushed them out. She does love me and I know it. I think?

**Well, that's it for today. I don't know how this one turned out. I know it was more mature for me and weird but, I just kept writing. This is kind of a fluffy chapter since they just talk and kiss and hold each other. Anyway see you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back and with pain. I'm sick and just moping bed. Good news is... I have my computer to type all day long! Anyway let's read! BTW I have some important news at the end of this chapter.**

Nico's POV

I nervously walked to the Poseidon cabin the morning after. Weird, it's usually Melissa who comes to me. But, I needed to know if she loves me back. Oh god. I knocked on the door but, instead of Melissa it was Percy.

"Hey Nico. What are you doing here?" Percy asked. Did Melissa tell him that we were? Because he's very protective. You should see him when it comes to Annabeth he'll kill. Just like with Melissa... Hehehe

"Looking for Melissa" I said scratching the back of my head which I only do when I'm nervous. His eyes went dark.

"Why are you looking for my sister?" He asked looking at me suspiciously. Melissa came rushing towards us. She looked nervous at the situation awaiting her but, had leaves in her hair, like she was in the woods... Oh god, not again.

"Hey Percy, Nico" She said. We gave each other looks at looked at Percy.

"Melissa, why is Nico looking for you?" Percy asked looking at us expectantly. Here we go..

"We're going to hang out" Melissa said

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Ugh

"hang out" Melissa said calmly.

"But, what?" He asked

"Play in the woods" She said glancing at the woods almost as if they had spoken with her and needed her back right now.

"What are you gonna play?" He asked. God dammit he asks so many questions.

"Look Percy, we need to go. I'll see you later" she said and dragged me away to the woods. She brought me to an unknown part and stopped which caused me to crash into her and cause us both to tumble to the ground me on top of her. She blushed but, didn't look away.

"Hey" I said coolly

"Hi" she said shyly but, looking at me. I know I said I didn't like it when she was shy but, that moment was an exception. My lips were suddenly on hers which might I say was full of sparks. Our tongues battled for dominance and something sparked in me.

Melissa's POV

Nico started to get a bit rougher which got me a bit excited if you know what I mean. We parted lips with reluctance but, we couldn't go any farther. I looked at him.

"What happened with you?" I asked him. He smiled.

"A new me that I really like" He said.

"I like it more" I said. We stared at each other but someone cleared their throat. We looked and saw most of the camp watching us. Ayleen & Lily smiled. Percy furious everyone else shocked.

"Well, look at the time! We gotta go" I said standing up.

"When did this little relationship start?" Percy asked as I was about to answer the ground started to shake. We looked up and there was a figure… THE figure from my dreams. My hands began to tremble from this and the figure just laughed. He grabbed me and began choking me. As everything began to go dark…

Nico's POV

Melissa's eyes went opened and they were black, soulless. The ground began to shake but not by the figure. Wind blew around Melissa's body and thunder cracked from the sky. Lightning hit the ground and water came from the ground. Melissa lifted her arms and the trees burst into life. The campers drew their weapons but they couldn't fight nature. Also they were extremely frightened by Melissa

"What is this madness!?" The figure screamed. I looked at Melissa who continued to move her arms.

"Melissa! Melissa!" Her movements slowed down when she heard me. Something had to be controlling her.

"Melissa! Listen to me! You need to stop!" I yelled. Her eyes went back to their original color but quickly went back to black

"You will not stop her Puny Child!" A voice came out of Melissa's mouth but, it wasn't hers. I knew that voice. Oh god. I ran to Melissa and smashed my lips on hers. I pinned her to one of the trees. I felt the wind calm down and her kiss me back. When we parted her eyes were in their original state and everything was calm.

"what just happened?" She asked me

"I don't know" I told her. She fainted and I caught her in my arms. Percy rushed forward.

"Is she okay?" Percy asked. I stared at her. Chiron came to us.

"Hurry, we must leave and take her to the infirmary" He said. I bolted toward the infirmary and lied her down. I watched her in amazement as she peacefully slept. I stroked her hair and cheek.

"You really love her don't you?" Percy said coming from behind me

"With all my life" I said. Percy sat in one of the chairs and looked at her.

"What happened back there?" Percy asked me.

"I don't know. It was really frightening" I said. Melissa bolted up.

"TRUST THE ONE THAT SHOULD NOT BE TRUSTED!" She yelled and went back to sleep. Well, things went weirder.

"And that was even weirder" Percy said. I wonder what she meant when she said that?

"And, also who was the one that spoke through her mouth?" Percy asked. I took a deep breath.

"That was Jackie" I said…

**Cliffy! Anyway I've been doing this story for some time now and I really want a review that forces me to continue. I always get writers block but when I see someone likes my story or reviews (which has only happened once the others were from a worried friend because I didn't go to school). So anyway, I would love if I could just have one review telling me to continue or I might just stop writing these stories because only a few people read them. I know a lot of people might not read because of the Nico being gay rumor but, c'mon it's my story and I love him! Anyway, please just at least one review to make my day? Pretty please with Melico on top. By the way Melico is a ship name made by my friend who you should read her amazing story!**

**Pseudonym/writer: myscarsheal **

**Please read her story!**

**Bye! See you next time hopefully! (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to continue! Thanks to a review I got from…**

_ .7- Vshould really continue with thisbstory line. Itsvreally good , i love tge cluff hangers_

**Sure it has some bad writing but, that happens to me all the time. Let's continue… Ohhh! This chapter has lemons. So awkward for me to write this. You have been warned**

_Previously…_

"_That was Jackie" I said…_

Nico's POV

Percy looked at me. He thought for a moment, as he was about to say something Melissa groaned and groggily opened her eyes. She sat up and put her hand to her head.

"Melissa!" Percy and I exclaimed. She looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" She asked me. I paled. I glanced at Percy who had the same expression on his face.

"Melissa, don't you remember me?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Nope, am I suppose to?" She asked me. My heart stopped. I fell in my chair.

"Melissa do you remember me?" Percy asked. Melissa looked at him.

"Duh, you're Percy, my brother" She told him. He nodded.

"Okay what else do you remember?" Percy asked

"Everything. Child of Poseidon, first night I got lost in the woods. Just there are some moments I don't quite remember" She said.

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" I asked her.

"I'm sure" she said

"But, I love you! You're mine and you don't even remember!" I yelled at her. I saw fear in her eyes but ignored it. Percy walked away and that just left us.

"We've been doing so many things together with the Lisa thing and the bloody figure and I've saved you so many times! How the hell do you not remember?!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember" She whispered.

"Yea, I noticed maybe you just don't really love me! I let you in! I trusted you! You're just like f****** Lisa!" I yelled at her. I stormed off.

Melissa's POV

I ran after the kid named Nico and stopped him. He runs really fast, he got all the way to the Hades cabin. I entered and I turned him and grabbed his shoulders.

"How do you know Lisa?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around my waist which sent shivers up & down my spine.

"She was my ex-girlfriend" He told me. He was the boy from the visions I'd been seeing these past few days… Wait a minute…

"I remember!" I told him and hugged him. He sighed in relief and hugged me back.

"I couldn't bear to lose you. Look Melissa, I'm sorry for what I said back there. It's just I love you soo much and you had forgotten me and" I cut him off by kissing his lips. When we parted I said **(LEMON IS ON IT'S WAY THE NEXT PARAGRAPH. OH HOW AWKWARD WAS IT WRITING THIS…)**

"I love you too" He smiled one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen. He kissed me again and again and again. Soon things began to get heated. Our tongues fought for dominance as I straddled him. His hands were on my ass and my fingers were wrapped in his hair. A few moments later, there were clothes thrown on the floor. Then there were screams and cries of pleasure as we both climaxed in his cabin. When we were done we lied on our backs staring at each other. We went at it again and one more time. I looked at the scratch marks I had left on his back and noticed the bruise on my neck. I blushed at the memory when he gave it to me in round 1 claiming that I was officially his.

"I need a new shirt" I told him since he had ruined mine. He threw an old sweat shirt at me. It said Di Angelo on the back. I blushed at this. I put it on and my jeans which were the only thing that were okay.

"You destroyed my clothes" I pouted. He looked at me. He was only wearing his jeans and I saw that amazing 6-pack of his.

"I know you like what you see" He smirked. I pecked him on the lips and left his cabin. When I got to mine. I took a shower and kept the sweatshirt and jeans on. I headed over to the Athena cabin but, was stopped by Percy.

"What did Nico mean when he said that was Jackie?" He asked me. I shrugged not telling anything. Not even Nico knows.

"Why are you wearing his sweatshirt?" He asked. Oh no

"I didn't have anything else to wear" I told him. He looked at me.

"And where were you when you had nothing else to wear?" he asked. Holy Hades this is not going to end well.

"His cabin" I said backing away but, he followed.

"What happened to what you were wearing?" He asked. I gulped

"It got destroyed" I told him. He looked angrier by the second.

"How did it get destroyed?" He asked. Ummm… That's when he saw it. The hickey on my neck which I had covered with my hair.

"Did he do this?!" He yelled pointing at it. I looked away

"I'm going to kill him!" He declared and ran to the Hades cabin. I followed suit and when he opened the door, Nico was sitting on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Di Angelo! I'm going to murder you!" Percy said. Nico shot up like a rocket and looked at Percy.

"Oh s***" Nico said. I from behind Percy mouthed: meet me in the woods shadow travel. I guess he understood because he vanished after I finished. I ran away to the woods. I slowed my running when I got tired. Nico came from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who knew little Melissa could be so evil?" He asked. I giggled and faced him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm not evil, I'm just smart" I told him. I grabbed his hand and we continued to walk. I saw something in the distance and so I quickened my pace. When I stopped we were at the cabin. We cautiously entered and the door shut by itself. I gulped and glanced at Nico who was immediately thrown against the wall by a mysterious force.

"Trust the one that should not be trusted" echoed through the walls. Suddenly a figure appeared. As the figure got closer I knew who it was.

"Travis!"


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG This will be a huge chapter but, its a short one but, hey i updated twice today! That's awesome! I'm so nervous. I hope I didn't screw this up. If you think so or not think so please tell me! OOOOOOO and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Melissa's POV

"Travis!" I yelled at him. I was stuck to the floor. I couldn't move. Nico watched me, trying to free himself with no use.

"Melissa, so glad of you to join us" Travis said. He came closer to me and caressed my cheek, while I struggled to bite his hand off. He inched my face, and kissed me. I struggled away from his grip but, he wouldn't let me go.

"Melissa! Melissa!" Nico screamed. I bit his lower lip. Hard. So hard I felt the blood seep through my teeth.

"Owwww! What the hell was that for?" He yelled and slapped me across the cheek. The impact was so hard that whatever was holding me down let me go and I flew to the wall.

"You naughty little b****" He scram. I stared at him and something powered me. The ground began to shake. I lifted my arm and pipes holding water exploded, I faced Travis.

"This time, stay dead" I said and drowned him. Then I let the ground swallow him up. Everything calmed. Nico fell from the wall.

"Nico, I did it!" I yelled. I turned and faced him. He looked angry.

"How could you?" He said, his voice sounding heartbroken but, his eyes cold and angry.

"What did I do?" I asked him

"You let him kiss you!" He yelled.

"No, he forced it upon me and I was stuck and couldn't let go, I had to bite him for him to let me go. What was I supposed to do?" I yelled back.

"That's what it looked like from here" He said sarcastically

"What, I saw was you sucking face with him!" He yelled.

"I was forced!" I yelled back.

"I am not that stupid. I was soo right. You are just like Lisa and nothing will ever change that!" He yelled and stormed off. I ran after him but ended up lost. Something grabbed me and dragged me away. I yelled as loud as I could

Nico's POV

That stupid girl. Leading me on, letting me give everything to her. I heard a gut-wrenching scream. It was Melissa. Ignore it…Ignore it…Igno… Ah f*** it. I ran as fast as I could maybe faster. When I got there. Replacing her body was a note. I fearfully picked it up.

_I told you I'd get her. Now she's all mine, at least her last few minutes with you weren't spent arguing. Oh wait, they were. I'll tell her you say goodbye and that you'll never love her again. Bye. _

I screamed. This could not be happening. I left her for a minute. How could I have been so stupid? I ran to the Poseidon cabin and barged in. Percy looked at me with hate in his eyes.

"You're not welcome here" He said.

"This is about your sister" I said. He still paid no attention.

"She's been kidnapped" I said and suddenly I was against a wall

"What the hell do you mean she was kidnapped? How could you let this happen? What are you a fool?" He yelled at me. I shrugged.

"We have to tell Chiron!" He said. I ran after him. He entered the Big House.

"Chiron, Melissa's been taken!" He yelled. Chiron looked up from his book alarmed

"What do you mean Percy?" He asked

"This inconsiderate twit let her disappear!" He yelled pointing at me. I sighed and told everything to Chiron. In the rush of things I accidentally said that me and Melissa f******. Chiron glanced at Percy, who had Riptide in hand ready to chop my head off.

"I will kill you so much that you're grandchildren's grandchildren will feel it" He said and raised his sword. My stygian iron sword found its way to my hand.

"You won't find her if I'm dead" I warned. He let Riptide close back to a pen. He sat down in the chair opposite to mine.

"Chiron, what do we do? I need her back" I said.

"We call a quest, which you shall lead" Chiron said.

"We don't know where she is" I said.

"If what you said is true then you'll dream about her tonight" He said and we left. Percy ignored me and went to his cabin. I ran back to mine and closed my eyes. I needed to know where Melissa was.

_Dream_

_Melissa was tied up and beat up. Oh my baby… The figure approached her._

_"You shall die extremely painfully" He said laughing. Melissa eyes went black and the ground shook. It only lasted a few seconds before she calmed down but, looked worse. Jackie was taking the energy away from her body. Her eyes slowly opened with a smirk. The ground began to shake again and the figure gasped._

_"You learned to use your powers!" HE yelled and backed away. He was immediately crushed by a cement wall and turned to dust, which was probably being taken to Tartaurus. Melissa let herself go but, one of the walls crushed her. She made it out and hid in a tree. I knew where she was. The Athena Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee._

_"Nico, please help me" She whispered before falling asleep again. _

_Dream Over_

I woke with a bolt. I knew where she was. I just needed a crew and I knew who to pick. I closed my eyes and continued to sleep but this time feeling prepared to get my girl back…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. PLEASE READ

**Look guy's i'm sorry i haven't been updating but, that's because i have no internet. Right now, i'm at someone else's house to deliver this message. My newest chapter will come on Friday or tomorrow. I know that you all heard the news... Nico is gay! Well i'm going to stop writing stories because he's gay but, i plan on at least finishing this one because i have people that want me too. I might do a percabeth story or an auslly story. I don't know. But, i know that Nico is gay so i won't be able to write because a lot of gay fics are going to come out.**

**Anyway... BYE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Sorry, about the delay but, I had no internet so I couldn't update but now, CHAPTER!**

**BTW… I hope you read my last author note about Nico being gay so, yea last story, I'll finish it so, I don't leave you hanging. But, then I'm done unless popular demand to make more stories… Also this is the last chapter, which is kind of like an epilogue. Yeah**

Three Years Later

20-year old Melissa entered her apartment, with a sigh from another day of work. If you want to know… Nico saved Melissa from the Parthenon and Jackie & Lisa were finally put to rest. Melissa sighed and sat on her couch. She worked at the new and improved Camp Half Blood. Now, they had counselors for the camp. Melissa was one of them. She trained sword fighting and power control. The other thing. Melissa was given an extreme power as a baby that controls the elements. She learned how to use it but, only uses it only when necessary. She looked at the clock and wondered where her boyfriend was. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and she was transported to an unknown location. When she opened her eyes, she was at the lake and lights were everywhere and there was a picnic. To her right, her boyfriend stood smiling cheekily. She ran up to him and kissed his lips. They both fell to the ground, lips still interlocked. His tongue grazed upon her lips and she opened her mouth. His tongue entered and began exploring her mouth. A wetness formed in between my legs and I moaned. We parted lips and I smiled.

"Hey baby" Nico Di Angelo said smirking. Melissa was still in a state of shock.

"H-Hi" She said flabbergasted. They sat up and began to eat. Around the middle of the dinner. Nico began to grow nervous. Extremely nervous.

"Nico, baby, are you okay?" Melissa asked her boyfriend with concern.

"Melissa, I love you with all my life, and I hope I've proved that. Melissa I don't want to be anywhere you're not and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Nico gets on one knee "Will, you marry me?" He asked taking a ring with medium sized diamond out. Melissa stares at him shocked and nods as her words are stuck in her mouth. She throws herself on him, and crashing his lips on hers. Their tongues fight for dominance and as Melissa begins to remove the aviators jacket of Nico, they part lips.

"Let's finish this in the apartment and by the way, I rip the clothes off first" He whispers huskily into her ear. She shivers and a moan escapes her mouth.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"I'm so nervous, I mean what if" Melissa begins as she stares at herself in the mirror, wedding dress on, five minutes before she walks down the aisle.

"MELISSA! CALM THE F*** DOWN. IF YOU DON'T I'LL SLAP YOU WITH A FISH!" Ayleen screams. Lily rolls her eyes.

"Both, of you need to calm down" Lily says sighing.

"You're not getting married in five minutes" Melissa told her

"You didn't plan the whole thing and has to make sure it's perfect" Ayleen grumbled.

"No, I bought everything, all you did was set it up" Lily said. Ayleen and Lily had a staring contest.

"Time to go" Percy said knocking on the door. Melissa's eyes widened.

"Lets go" Melissa announced.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Melissa and Nico stumble into their apartment, kissing each step of the way. They had drank a bit too much and they were extremely horny.

"I love you" Melissa mumbles into Nico's lips. Nico lays her down on the bed removing the white wedding dress from Melissa. And let's just continue this by saying they had an eventful night.

ONE YEAR LATER

Nico entered the apartment after a long day of sword training. He found his wife in the kitchen chopping carrots at a rate he thought was way too fast. She looked like a deer in the headlights. Her dress was the wrong way, her hair was everywhere, and she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Babe, are you okay?" Nico asked his wife concerned. She looked up and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"H-hey-y" She stuttered

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She ran to the living room, avoiding his gaze. He walked to her and grabbed her waist. He saw that she had been crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked full of concern and a caring tone.

"Remember that I told you I went to the doctor the third time this week" She slowly started.

"Yes" He fearfully whispered.

"Have you been seeing him?" Nico asked

"No, it's that—that" She couldn't speak

"Listen to me, tell me what's wrong because you know I'll always help you" He told her.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered

"What?" Nico asked

"I'm pregnant" She said a bit louder.

"That's why you were so afraid? That's amazing. I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed She looked up and smiled.

"We're going to be parents" She said

NINE MONTHS LATER

They were both sleeping in the bed, when Melissa feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She felt her water break.

"Nico, baby, the baby's coming" She said. Nico looked up.

"That's nice, Melissa" He said and closed his eyes. He bolted back up

"OH MY GOD! The baby's coming!" He yelled. He grabbed her and shadow-traveled to the hospital.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"It's a baby girl" The nurse said handing her over to Melissa.

"What should we name her?" Nico asked.

"I think, we should name her after you're sister" Melissa said.

"Bianca?" He asked shocked

"Yeah, Bianca Melody Di Angelo" She said. He looked at her smiling. He kissed her lips.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" She said smiling.

**FIN! I hope you like the story and all my other ones. This is the last time I'll write well, maybe. I don't know but, I do know for now no story.**

**BYE!**


	13. aUTHOR NOTE

**I'M BACK! i'M DOING A NEW STORY BECAUSE I GOT AN AMAZING REVIEW! ANYWAY... I NEED A CHARACTER IN MY NEW STORY AND I'M LETTING YOU CHOOSE. HERE ARE THE REQUIREMENTS..**

**AGE: (MUST BE 16-18)**

**GODLY PARENT:**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**EYE COLOR:**

**NAME:**

**THAT'S IT. WHOEVER WINS WILL ALSO BE GRANTED A CHARACTER IN MY STORY! SO BYEEEEEE. REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THAT NEW STORY THAT I'LL UPLOAD LATER**


End file.
